Poznając CreepyTown
Plaża CreepyTown Przemek0980 zrobił słowiański przykuc i wsadził palec do "wody". A raczej czegoś co powinno być wodą. - Czarne, lepkie i śmierdzi.- stwierdził Przemek- Z której strony by nie spojrzeć, to nie woda. - Nie mówiłem że pokaże ci wodę.- powiedziała mała czarna kulka siedząca chłopakowi na ramieniu- Powiedziałem że pokaże ci morze. - No świetnie! Najpierw nawiedzone złomowisko, potem most nad którym nie przestaje padac deszcz a teraz to...szambo! - Przecież wiesz, że w tym mieście nic nie jest normalne. - Wiem i to jest świetne!- radośnie zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym nagle zmarkotniał- Jednakże... - Znowu miałeś wizje?-spytał Smąriusz - Tak i to dosyć wyraźną. Śmierć milionów ludzi, zagłada tysięcy miast oraz cała planeta skąpana we krwi. Apokalipsa. - A jakieś szczegóły widziałeś? - Tylko tyle, że ktoś z CreepyTown będzie w stanie dać mi odpowiedzi. Ktoś z bardzo silną aurą. Silną i trochę znajomą. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego przybyłeś do tego wariatkowa. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie przychodzi tutaj z własnej woli. - Zdrowe zmysły straciłem tysiąc lat temu. W każdym razie, powinniśmy się pokręcić po mieście, to może znajdziemy kogoś interesującego. Village of the death Przemek i Smąriusz przemierzali gęstwiny creepytownowskiego lasu, gdy nagle Przemek wykrył obecność nieumarłych. Idąc śladem zgnilizny, trafili do miasteczka przy CreepyTown. Tablica sugerowała, że miasteczko nazywało sie Village of the death. Gdy Przemek i Smąriusz na nie popatrzyli, nie było wątpliwości że w mieście zagnieździło się zło. Zło, które należało wyplenić. - Dobra, oto plan.- powiedział Przemek- Ty lecisz na Cmentarz technologi i opanowujesz jakiś helikopter a ja w tym czasie będę wysyłał je na druga stronę. - To ja lece.- powiedział Smąriusz po czym nagle zniknął. Przemek wyciągnął z pochwy swoje ostrze. Jeden z dwóch Mieczy Grunwaldzkich, podarowanych królowi Polski, Władysławowi Jagielle przed Bitwą pd Grunwaldem. Potężne narzędzie, którym wybił już nie jedną poczwarę. Teraz czas ponownie skąpać ją w krwi...czy cokolwiek tam robi za krew u nieumarłych. Przemek przemykał pomiędzy zabitymi dechą domkami, niezauważony przez nikogo. Powoli przechodził od domku do domku aż zobaczył pierwszego szkieleta. Zakradł się do niego od tyłu i uniósł miecz tuż nad jego czaszką. Gdy miał już zadać dobijający cios, nieumarły się odwrócił. - Dam mu chwilę by wezwał pomoc.- pomyślał Przemek- Więcej ich się tutaj zbieże. Kościotrup patrzył się na wojownika, który wciąż trzymał miecz nad jego czaszką. Ani nic nie mówił, ani nic sie nie poruszał. - Powiedże coś, pomiocie!- powiedział Przemek - Powinieneś uważać z tym mieczem. Mógłbyś komuś zrobić krzywdę.- powiedział kościotrup - Jaja sobie robisz? - Ale że z czego... A no tak! Jak mogłem zapomnieć!? Witamy w Village of the death! Proszę, czuj się jak u siebie w domu. - Ale ja...ale ty...jesteś...my jesteśmy...hę?- wybełkotał Przemek, chowając miecz spowrotem do pochwy - Widocznie jesteś nowy w CreepyTown. Mieszkańcy obydwu miasteczek żyją ze sobą w zgodzie nie zabijamy się nawzajem. - Serio? To świetnie, mogę pogadać na spokojnie z "tutejszym". Jak dobrze zauważyłeś, jestem nowy w CreepyTown. Wiesz może gdzie mogę znaleźć tutejszą "śmietankę"? Miejsce gdzie gromadzą się ludzie i nieludzie z miasta? - W centrum jest takie miejsce. Zwie się Vanilla Unicorn. Gwarantuje że jeśli kogoś szukasz, to tam go znajdziesz. - Więc chyba będę się zbierał.- powiedział Przemek, który chciał już odejść, gdy nagle usłyszał hałas slinika. Silnika helikoptera- O cholera. Nagle nad wioską pojawiły się trzy helikoptery. Nie miały w środku załogi, były opętane. I uzbrojone w śmiercionośne pociski. - Gińcie, plugawe mendy!- zakrzyknął głos Smąriusza, dochodzacy ze wszystkich helikopterów. Trzy maszyny wystrzeliły wszystkie pociski jakie miały, niszcząc sporą ilość chat i powodując niemały pożar. Zniszczenia były spore, jednak żaden z mieszkańców nie padł martwy. Mieszkańcy spojrzeli gniewnie na helikoptery, gotowi wezwac swoje ogromne pająki a Przemek wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy krótkofalówkę. - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć.- szeptał do krótkofalówki Przemek- Ci nieumarli są w porządku. Misja odwołana. - Więc co teraz?- spytał Smąriusz - Najpierw spontanicznie się wysadź. Potem, będziemy musieli odbudować miasteczko. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Poznając CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures